Roomies
by The 24.7 daydreamer
Summary: Hermione was in need of change, and what more than to take up the charms position at her beloved old school which held so many of her fondest memories. However what she was not expecting was a certain type of roomie…


Hermione was in need of change, and what more than to take up the charms position at her beloved old school which held so many of her fondest memories. However what she was not expecting was a certain type of roomie…

Roomies:

Today was my birthday, my 21th. Surely I should get a medal for reaching this amount of years without getting myself killed or something else like that. I was going out with my two best friends Harry and Ron later for a couple of drinks. Even though Ron and I didn't work out we still kept our friendship because that was what mattered. We were going out to celebrate tonight, "Janine, that's my shift finished. I guess this is goodbye then." I said hugging her, I felt a little sad as we both had started on the same day and we had always remained close.

"Keep in touch Herm, yeah? Who knows I might come and visit you at Hogwarts! It will be good for you to go back there again," This was true. This was the other part of the celebration; I had been offered the place of the Charms teacher as Professor Flitwick had decided it was eventually time for him to retire. Of course I had accepted straight away, who wouldn't? I had longed to visit Hogwarts since the war but I had never really had time to since the Ministry kept a never ending amount of issues for me to deal with.

"Of course, I'd like that" I smiled. Finally a new chapter to my life! It was about time.

I knocked twice on the Burrow's door and none other than Ron answered the door. He smiled and ushered me in out of the blowing winds.

"How was your last day at work then?" He asked grabbing his coat

"Long and tiring, a wee bitty sad too" I answered truthfully, It was very strange leaving the Ministry and I had made some close friends there. Ron gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Isn't this what you wanted though? A change from the Ministry, god knows you need one!" I did have to agree with him on that aspect. It was time for a change, I pictured myself in a couple of years' time at home with children and a husband, I wanted all of this but until the right day came along I would just have to wait. Ron ushered me over to the fireplace and handed me some floo powder.

"Harry said he would meet us there" he explained. The Three Broomsticks were uttered and we found ourselves in the facility of the pubs fireplace. Harry greeted us fiercely with hugs and we all sat down for a well-earned Butterbeer.

The next morning I found myself clutching my throbbing head and dashing around the house packing last minute things that I would need for my new post. I was only taking up the position of the Charms teacher and not head of house for Ravenclaw. I could never do that, I was a Griffindor at heart. Plus Harry and Ron would never forgive me if I had indeed, taken the post.

Some of my more personal items included pictures of my parents, myself Harry and Ron and the DA, my Griffindor scarf from third year, Dumbledore's book that was given to me from his will and of course my lovely Crookshanks- she'd been with me all these years and was still as beautiful. Ron still hasn't found the bond of love between the two of them yet. Typical man…

After shoving down a fair amount of aspirin and two bottles of water, I apparated with my luggage to Hogsmeade where a carriage was waiting for me. The attendant assisted me in safely storing my luggage and after helped me into the cabin. He gave me a lopsided grin, "We're just waiting on one other ma'am, and he shouldn't be that long."

"No bother, do you happen to know which teacher he is?" I asked curious. He grimaced,

"Sorry ma'am, I only know that he, like you is also new and is the potions master." He gave a small bow and proceeded to wait for our expected guest. Not five minutes later, I heard a sharp crack and there stood a figure dressed in dark robes, you could tell he was well dressed. He had with him the same amount of bags I had brought with me and assisted like I had done to help secure the bags on the carriage. I had never found myself very pretty, I thought I was fairly average and applied the minimum amount of make-up, however all of a sudden I wished I had checked what I looked like before I left the house this morning. The carriage door opened a sudden gust of wind came rushing in. "Agh!" I shut the door quickly behind him and sat back down. I looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy sitting in front of me. His face showed signs of shock and his grey eyes twinkled with excitement. I smirked, "Draco Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled back

"Hermione Granger, always a pleasure to see you," He gave a small nod in my direction and removed his hat and gloves.

"Congratulations are in order, I suppose Professor Malfoy. Potions is it?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, thank you. The same to you, did you not get Flitwick's Charms position?" I nodded, "You always were the brightest witch of our age." I blushed slightly at his compliment. I wasn't accustomed to receiving compliments from men. Malfoy frowned slightly, "Hermione I hope you won't judge me on our past, I am a changed man- for the better. I have set about helping all those that I have wronged previously during the war. I was brought up to believe that blood status was the most important thing in the wizarding society and I now know that this is of course wrong-" I wasn't sure what to say or do, but I caught the look of sadness and regret on his face and I knew that he wasn't bullshitting me. "- I just want to be able to live my life now in peace, I know that people will still hold grudges against me and my family, I mean you have every right to. The things my aunt-"

"Draco stop." He stopped talking and slowly came to meet my gaze. "I'm not someone that holds grudges and I have learned to accept what happened and move on. I'm here to start a new life, like you, so let's start by meeting again." I stuck out my hand and gave a toothy grin. "I'm Hermione Granger, Professor of Charms." Draco's face broke out in a grin and grasped my hand shaking it.

"Draco Malfoy, Potions Master" There was a sudden rap at the door of the carriage and the porter's head peaked down from the top of the cart.

"We'll be arriving at the Castle soon; I will unload the cart while you two can make your way to the Great Hall where Minerva will be there to greet you both." He called to us.

"Minerva… That feels so weird saying that. It was always Professor" Draco stated. That would be one thing that would be very strange, some of our old teachers would still be there and now they would be our colleges.

"Indeed," I agreed.

A few moments later I was standing outside the doors to the Great Hall. To think, the last time I had been here there was a war going on and how young we had all been. Far too young to be involved in anything such as big as Lord Voldemort. After some short moments of reminiscing over our previous years I found myself standing in front of Professor- sorry, Minerva. I didn't know what else to do so I threw myself into a hug with her, "It's so good to see you again, and it's been too long," I smiled.

"Indeed it has Miss Granger and welcome back Mr Malfoy also. It is both lovely to have you back in the castle with us." She beamed. Now if you don't mind accompanying me to your rooms and I will let you get settled in before the students start arriving," We were led along many passages and even though I had been at this school for all of my childhood I thought I would get lost if I tried to navigate my way back." Now because we still haven't had all of the funding for the repairs from the Ministry the castle is still in progress and due to this the main towers of the teaching quarters are still yet to be rebuilt the staff are put into pair apartments just temporary. Seeing as the two of you are new staff you will be sharing quarters together, I hope that this is not a problem?" She questioned us both.

"Uh, I don't have a problem with that, do you Hermione?" Draco answered smirking.

"Um… What- oh no! That should be fine," I stuttered. Oh dear lord. WHY did I just agree to that! It's probably not due to the fact that I find him quite breathtakingly handsome and charming? No. Definitely not. I must be mad! This is Draco Malfoy I'm talking about here… oh fuck.

She led us in front of a portrait and turned to us." You may choose your password for your quarters, but choose a sensible and wise one. You wouldn't want a student guessing correctly." She turned and left both of us looking at her retreating steps.

"Hippogriff" Draco said and the woman from the portrait raised her eyebrows. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait! No, that's SO unimaginative! What about Calibri Andalus? It's something my mother used to say to me- I never found out what it meant." I trailed off. Draco nodded,

"It's something that the pupils won't know, so it's fine by me." The lady in the portrait smiled and opened the portal. I smiled to myself, Draco was being a gentleman and this side of him was quite nice. How long would he necessarily keep it up though? When we climbed through into our new home for the next year it was beautiful, there were long loungers and a cosy fireplace to sit around, and in the corner stood a mini kitchen for snacks and appetisers. Situated at the side was a table big enough so that both of us would be able to mark work and plan lessons and given to us where new sets of quills. This area was decorated in the colours of black gold and silver making a lovely combination with the chosen furniture. Beyond the living room/dining area there were two doors facing each other, clearly these were our rooms.

Draco was ahead of me and opened one of the bedroom doors," Hey, this room is mine, so yours is the one on the left" I nodded, that was fine, I turned the handle and pushed the door open. It was very spacious and bright. Up against the wall was a four poster double bed and the draping's around it where made of silk in a rich silver colour. It was beautiful. There was the necessary furniture such as a wardrobe and chest of draws, side table and an ensuite. This I could get used to. My trunks and bags had been put over by the window and I started to unpack my things. This would just give the added touch of home to make it that bit more special.

"Nice. I like the decoration they've done in here," Draco's voice filled the room from the door, footsteps started to walk around the room. "It's very light in here." He added.

"Yes well its perfect for me," I added putting away the last of my clothes. "What's yours like?"

"Pretty much the same but I have black draping's on the bed" He mused. "Anyway, are you ready for the great hall?"

"Um, just give me one sec, I still have to put on my robes" I checked unpacking my robes they also had a silver lining and outlines on them. Draco obviously hadn't thought about that either and rushed back to his room to change. I chuckled this could be interesting.

And seated on my right we have to new teachers that will be joining us, both former pupils of Hogwarts thank you Professor Granger and Professor Malfoy." There were a few cheers from pupils at the tables and I smiled at the staring faces of the pupils." Professor Granger will be taking over from Professor Flitwick who has decided to retire from this post, and the potions master will no be filled by Professor Malfoy we wish you all the best." Minerva said to everyone.

"We'll need it," Draco whispered and I chuckled at this statement. I mean really, we've all done school; it can't be that hard to teach them. I smiled, remembering the days Ron, Harry and I would sneak around the castle. Now I would be the one preventing the pupils from doing so. Ha! I knew all the passage ways and I'm pretty sure I could convince Harry to lend me the Marauders Map for help.

After the banquet was finished I helped usher all of the pupils into their houses ready for bed. I thought back to my first day at school, meeting Ron and Harry on the train, meeting Draco before we were sorted. Ah, the sorting hat. I was ecstatic that I was sorted into Griffindor, I remember reading all about the wizarding world before I went. Picking my want made it all real. And here I was, years later. Back in this wonderful place, teaching. I spotted a first year girl looking very confused and scared by the staircases.

"Excuse me, Miss…?" I asked

"Wil...Williams" She answered stuttering. She looked at me with frantic eyes. I sighed, of course it would be strange to any new pupil who were non magical.

"Are you lost, Miss Williams? What house are you in?" I asked.

"Yes, but the staircases keep moving and I had to go to the bathroom and everyone had left by the time I came out. I'm in Griffindor" She stressed, her eyes started welling up. I could tell that she was on the brink of bursting into tears.

"Ok, that's fine don't worry. Yes the stairs are a little daunting at first but don't worry you'll get the hang of it. Griffindor you say? That's a lovely house; you'll feel very at home in no time. Is the wizarding world new to you?" I tried to make conversation as I led her towards the Griffindor tower. She nodded.

"My parents were so proud when I got the letter, but they found it a bit weird at first." This sounded very much like my past. I smiled inwards.

When we reached the portrait she thanked me for showing her the way. I turned to leave but her voice sounded behind me.

"Professor, you went to school here didn't you? What house were you in?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Griffindor, so when I say it's a great house I mean it. I met my two best friends in that house and to this day we still remain close." She grinned.

"I don't have any friends here," She said. I smiled; I had once felt exactly the same way as she did.

"Yet. Don't fret because Griffindor is a very close house, you will make friends shortly. I did. Ron and Harry are like family now. Griffindor will become your extended family. You'll see." And with that I turned and made my way towards my room.

When I arrived in our small common room I found Draco sprawled out on one of the sofas in front of the blazing fire. I sat down in the arm chair beside him and sighed. He was reading some sort of papers with lots of notes on them. His face was frowning and he looked obviously deep in thought. "Did you know that there are 45 wards surrounding the school now due to the war? They clearly aren't taking any chances now." Actually I did know this, my friend from the ministry had placed one of the wards there and told me that Hogwarts was now heavily secured. That reminded me I needed to send an owl to harry asking for the Map. Trying to start a conversation I asked Draco what year he had first tomorrow. "Third years… Learning about the Polyjuice Potion," He grinned "I'm pretty sure by your second year you were familiar with that potion were you not?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sorry Malfoy." He knew fully well that I had done, that awful tail and ears I grew all because I had plucked the wrong hair off that girls robe. I would never make the same mistake twice…

"Sure sure…" He chuckled. I yawned and decided it was time for bed, tomorrow would by no means be easy and I needed a good night's sleep to help me get through the day. I felt really groggy and my eyes were fast approaching shut. I grumbled night to Draco and began to make my way upstairs. I'm pretty sure I heard him say "Sweet dreams "In a whisper, or maybe that's just my imagination…

AN. First HP story, so I'm trying to do my best. I have a load of coursework due soon so might be a while before the next chapter is up. Thanks for reading. Criticism is good! I'd love to know what you think.

Many thanks Em xo


End file.
